User talk:Sugardapuppy/Archive 2
THIS IS LE SECOND ARCHIVE. IT IS NOT ORANGE. JUST DONT POST ANY MESSAGES, AND PLEASE TURN YOUR CELL PHONES OFF. K BYE NOW. ~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ UNNAMED SECTION Thanks for being a great friend and warning me about spammers. Thank you! }} }} Happy Thanksgiving! Also..... Here! Take a WOLD FAMOUS PIZZA FROM COWBOY JUNCTION!! I WORK FOR CHEF GINO!! I DON'T KNOW WHY I DON'T GET ANY PIZZA!! I'M HUNGRY!! }} Time's a wastin'. }} Over the Hills of Snow }} Can I please have a mysim drawn for me, here is your information to draw it, i have light brown hair light brown eyes and my favorite color is orange. The picture on my profile is not me BTW that was from DrewRyniewicz 23:32, January 2, 2012 (UTC) More Deatails hair: light brown eyes; light brown mouth: small smile Oufit: orange dress with only one sleeve and orange ballet flats skin; fair peachy skin (white) DrewRyniewicz 23:53, January 4, 2012 (UTC) speaking, the hair is like Claras and the ballet flats are shoes :) Hi SUGARPUPPY, i have read the image request to BlankyXP and i was so free to edit it. When you like it please write to me. I have made two because i didn't know how you like it. Joni :j hey can u draw me a sim kinda like this?? :'Eyes: beebee's eyes''' :Hairstyle and Color:' i want dj candy's hairstyle in blonde' :Skin Color: tan :Mouth: bunny mouth :Outfit Description: i want that outfit in that picture over there please.http://images.wikia.com/mysims/images/2/2e/Hhhh.jpg 'Added by Elite-brownies' :Face Tattoos: none :Accessories: can u put hoop earings or no?? lol if not then none please :] :Background: i want to be standing by shirley :Thanx! and i would rlly like it if u could answer this question: How do i become best friends with a sim?? :bye! :Elite Brownies~ :P.S. or u can make a yuki :] that would be cool to ^^ wichever is easier ok? My Toxic Sim Edit :Toxicmeister- King of the Toxics :Hi Sugardapuppy I just need you to remake my sim :Eyes: Edwin`s :Hairstyle and Color: Like Chaz except orange :Skin Color: white :Mouth: Like Makoto`s :Outfit Description: camouflage with orange shorts :Face Tattoos: none :Accessories: none :Color Hi! I was just reading your page and saw the music you like. WOOT WOOT! Those are also MY favorite songs!!! :D Wanna be my friend? I'm new, so I don't know how to add. Anyway, I think we have alot of common! Except for the dog part. Mine isn't named Sugar. XD Randomness Hello there will you please make me a My Sims Agents icon just like yours but brown hair and Candy eyes THANK YOU WILL YOU BE MY FRIEND!!!!22:27, March 27, 2012 (UTC) It's Limited2gal!! Hi Sugardapuppy!! Its Limited2gal!! Do you still remeber me? I just saw you in the chat for 2 seconds! xD ---- Limited2gal 23:43, July 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- }} The wonderful star's walk is wonderful }} }} You're back! I'm So Sorry }} Thaks for the message, I guess... Maria1234567890 Hello! Sugar. Maria1234567890 } |text = } }} Hi Sugar! See YA! Also I heard you draw Sims, can you draw mine please? }} Cool beans! }} }} Your left foot is harder to wash than your right one. (Not my experience)